His words are Wicked
by SwisArmyRomance
Summary: Hiei needed something to distract himself from killing kuwa. Touya and his book which happens to be Wicked are the nearest somethings he can find. What happens when Hiei wants Touya to read to him? TxH yaoi oneshot: restrictions apply results may vary.


S.A.R: Yea I just had to write this. I'm in a very "Wicked" mood lately. I'm really getting into the book and my awesomely cool chorus/drama teacher Mr. Ullman is planning another trip to go see the play.

Rinku: Why didn't you just write a Wicked fic?

SAR:……Umm….I dunno… Just do the disclaimer already!

Rinku: OK boss lady! Here it goes! Swisarmyromance doesn't own YYH, any YYH characters, Wicked, or me. Swisarmyromance would also like to state that this fic has YAOI in it! AKA guys who like guys. You have been warned so don't whine about it later. Also, for those who haven't read Wicked SAR would like to inform you that the excerpt of the story used in this fic contains a bit of sexual content and prolly shouldn't be read if you're under 13 or an immature pain in the fanny who laughs every time someone says "sex"

SAR: Alrighty then kiddies, gather round for story time!

Btw this is HieixTouya and sorry in advance if there's any oocness

**His words are Wicked**

Hiei's POV

Oh how I wish to strangle the Idiot right now. Of course, strangling him would make my dear sister cry. So you see, I'm faced with a bit of internal conflict on weather I should brutally kill Kuwabara now…or wait till later. How dare that brainless Cro-Magnon human fawn over my sister in such a way? Perhaps he _wishes_ to die. A suicidal Kuwabara. Somehow that thought strikes me as funny, funny enough to make me laugh out loud. However, that moment of good humor passes and I begin to approach Kuwabara, if not to kill him than at least distract him from Yukina for a while

"Hiei!" I hear Fox hiss. "Don't do anything to Kuwabara! It's not your place!"

Not my place? Who the fuck does he think he is? I wasn't planning on killing him now anyway…after all this was a party. We were all at Genkai's temple. Joining us on this occasion were the two Shinobi. Wouldn't want to scare off poor Touya and Jin by killing people off now would I?

"Hiei," Kurama began with a sigh. "I promise you I'll distract Kuwabara if you'd please leave them alone for the evening. I think Kuwabara has earned the fighting chance to be alone with Yukina."

I disagreed with Kurama completely. Kuwabara hadn't "earned" anything from me with the exception of maybe my foot up his ass. However, if I keep interfering with the fool and my sister, Yukina could eventually become suspicious of my protectiveness. If Kurama kept the oaf busy instead…

"Fine." I growled. I decide that the only way for me to keep my temper under control is to leave the room that everyone is in. I find a door to one of the guest bedrooms and go in. It takes me a moment to register what I see in the room. Well, more like whom I see…

"Ice master." I grunt as a greeting. His head snapped up in shock and he dropped his book by accident.

"Dammit." He murmured. Touya bent over to retrieve his fallen novel. I approached him curiously. Actually, I take that back. I wasn't _really_ curious as to what he was doing in here. Truth be told, I didn't really give a rat's ass. However, I needed something to distract me from my murderous thoughts concerning Kuwabara.

"Why are you in here alone?" I asked feigning (sp?) interest. The ice master gave a quiet, half-hearted laugh before looking straight into my eyes (well 2 of them anyway)

"You don't care about why I'm in here Hiei…" He responded. I was mildly surprised. "However, since you asked, I'm not particularly fond of parties. I'm not very good at them…I suppose I could get drunk, that's always fun, but then no one would be around to lug Jin's Irishman-drinker ass home." He chuckled softly again. We were sitting on a bed in the slightly dark room. A moment of silence fell and Touya soon returned to his book. I was growing bored and I was very close to "checking" on Yukina and the idiot.

"What's the book about?" I asked quickly. He obviously knew me well enough to be startled at my initiating small talk.

"It's called Wicked" He said slowly, probably trying to sense if I had any hidden motives. "I don't suppose you've ever watched the human movie 'The Wizard of Oz'?"

I thought for a moment.

"Hmm…yellow brick road, rainbows, strange midgets singing happy little show tunes and all that?" I asked gruffly. Touya smiled, suppressing another chuckle, and nodded his head. "Yes," I said. "I watched it with the fox and his mother once."

"Well," Touya said "This book is the story of the two witches from the movie. The good witch and the wicked one. It tells how they grew up to be the "wicked witch" and the "good witch."'"

"Sounds childish." I said although I will admit to being a bit curious about it. "Read me a little of it." I commanded. Touya raised an eyebrow and tried to hand me the book probably thinking I could read it myself.

I averted his eyes from Touya's. Touya looked confused and worried, probably thinking he had upset me somehow. There was a moment of silence before I broke it.

"I'm no good at reading ningen writing." I admitted. When I finally looked back at Touya he was smiling gently.

"I suspect Hiei, that you're no good at any demon languages either." Touya said. I glared at him. Was he mocking me? "No one was around to teach you I suppose… "He said sympathetically. "In any case," Touya continued. "It's not something you should worry about. Jin is useless at reading. He can do it but he has no patience for it, perhaps you're the same way?" He said "I'd be more than happy to read to you Hiei." I was grateful, even Kurama, such an understanding individual, had poked fun at me for my trouble learning more advanced words. It's not my damn fault! You try learning to read after you turn 90! (Demon years) It's not easy!

"Should I start at the beginning of the book?" Touya asked. I really didn't give a crap. It's not like I planned on reading the book myself later anyway.

"Wherever you were at a minute ago is fine. If there's anything I don't understand it's not an issue." I replied. For some reason that was unknown to me at the time, a very light pink coloring caressed his cheeks.

"Okay then," He cleared his throat a little. "Fiyero looked at the form of his lover, more pearly then green tonight. He had bought her a traditional scarf, roses on a black background and tied it around her waist, and from then on it was a costume for lovemaking…" Touya paused, obviously embarrassed at having to read such a thing to me. I suppose it would have been merciful of me to say he need not continue if he felt uncomfortable.

However, something about Touya's flushed face amused me. In fact, it amused me so much that I couldn't help but want to see more of it. I shifted closer to Touya.

"Don't stop now." I said with amusement. He cleared his throat again.

"Tonight in sleeping she had nudged it up, revealing the curve of her flank. There was a smell of perfume in the air, and the resiny, animal smell, and the smell of the mystical sea, and the smell of hair all…" Touya paused again but for only a moment. "All riled up by sex." Touya shifted his eyes at me for a moment, as if looking for me to tell him to stop or something. I just stared at him intently and as innocently as I could manage. His pink cheeks were darkening by the moment and I have to say I was thrilled with the results this book was having on him, or maybe the effects me and my closeness was having on him. I silently willed him to continue and he complied.

"He looked at her from the side of the bed. Her pubic hair grew-" With this he shut the book hurriedly and turned inevitably redder.

"That's enough I think." He said quickly and firmly.

"Oh please continue," I said with amusement clear in my voice. "It'd really be torture on your part not to let me hear-

"Fuck you Hiei!" Touya interrupted harshly. I silenced myself for once; something about how quickly Touya's mood changed from embarrassed to furious startled me. "I do not enjoy being toyed with Hiei. Don't you dare get pleasure from my humiliation, or my pain." Touya said looking a little hurt, a little angry, and a little desperate. "So repeating my last statement, fuck you Hiei." Ha attempted to walk off but I grabbed his arm. He spun around and looked at me angrily through his aqua bangs. His face was flushed once more, this time with anger and possibly embarrassment.

"Let go." He ordered

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"Please just let me-

He stopped and stared at me startled for a moment. "Did you just apologize? You're Hiei though…you never do that." (AN: It's my story and I'll make them ooc if I wanna!) He waited for me to continue. The thing was I was still wrapping my mind around the fact that I actually _had_ apologized. Why did I do that? I suddenly had a mental image of him with his face rosy and flushed again. Somewhere inside me that image sparked a want, a simple desire, one that I could easily fulfill since we were standing so close.

I brushed my hand against his cheek his skin was soft. I let that hand of mine cup his chin and brought our faces dangerously close to each other. After a moment of no protests from the icy other I brought our lips together. It was a chaste kiss, and a quick one at that. I wasn't an over-experienced kisser and he was too shocked to respond much. I pulled back to find his expression glazed over with confusion. I myself was confused at my actions. Confused and afraid, I didn't behave like this. I didn't need _him_. I'd never even particularly liked him! But that adorable, flushed, blue-eyed face had me acting smitten.

I ran away from the confusing scene so fast it probably took him a moment to realize I'd left.

2 weeks later I was resting outside near Genkai's temple. I suddenly felt a chill and brought my legs that had been outstretched closer to my body for warmth.

"Ahem." I heard someone clearing their throat and my eyes immediately opened. The ice master was looming over me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What's this supposed to be?" He asked holding up a scarf. A scarf with red roses on a black background.

"I think you've read the book." I replied. "It's a gift, I thought you would understand its meaning."

"Its meaning? I'm afraid I don't understand Hiei. What is it you're trying to say?"

"Hn, figure it out." I said annoyed. Why did he make me talk so damn much? He looked at me angrily and turned to walk away.

"It means that I don't know much about you yet. I know I want you though so…" I stopped, cursing my own inability to express myself,

"So you want me to want you back and we'll find out about each other soon enough?" Touya finished for me. I nodded and 'Hn'd. He wrapped his soft hands around my wrists and pulled me off the ground into a slightly more loving kiss than before. We broke apart. "That sounds good to me Hiei. I think that I was taken with your wickedness from the beginning anyway." He s aid lovingly. I groaned

"That was a terrible joke." I said.

"I love you too Hiei…"


End file.
